La Captive
by AnotherSeason
Summary: /!\ SPOIL DESTIN PERDU /!\ [OS] Voici ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans la Tour, après que Clive ai kidnappé Flora.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Level-5

**Mot du début :** L'idée de ce court OS m'est venu après que je sois tombée sur le fan art que vous voyez. Tout un scénario a germé dans ma tête. J'avais à la base écrit ce texte pour moi-même. J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_La Captive_**

**« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir ! »**

Flora sanglotait, son poignet serré dans un étau d'une puissance incroyable. Elle devait se trouver à plus de cents mètres de haut, dans une tour inaccessible et Clive ne voulait toujours pas la lâcher.

**« Je te lâcherai quand j'en aurais envie. Et tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre. »**

Le jeune homme était froid comme la glace. Son visage ne trahissait aucune inquiétude. Seule une aura d'autorité et de confiance immense émanait autour de lui. La pression de ses doigts commençait à ralentir le sang de Flora, mais cette dernière, trop effrayée, préféra ravaler sa douleur.

Il continua à la tirer violemment le long des couloirs jusqu'à ouvrir une porte et la jeter à l'intérieur. Puis il l'a referma et la verrouilla. Flora se retrouva dans une pièce plongée dans le noir complet. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit et elle se mit à hurler.

**...**

Pendant ce temps, Clive vérifia les derniers détails de la mise en route de sa machine. Il devait à tout prix détruire Londres en moins d'une heure, et pour cela, la tour de contrôle devait être synchronisée avec les appendices de la tour-géante. Le garçon régla tout en deux minutes mais la voix incessante de Flora l'empêchait de travailler avec plus de facilité. Même en buvant une tasse de thé pour essayer d'oublier ses cris, cela ne changea rien.

**« Patron, que doit-on faire de cette hystérique ?** demanda son acolyte qui venait d'arriver

**\- Ne lui faite pas de mal. Nous devons juste l'effrayer un peu, nous ne la tuerons pas, elle est essentielle à mon plan.**

**\- C'est vous le boss, boss ! En attendant, il n'y aurait pas le moyen qu'elle se la ferme un moment ? Avec les gars dans la salle des machines, on l'entend jusqu'à là-bas ! »**

Clive regarda sa montre à gousset.

**« Prenez patience encore quelques minutes. Les ouvriers ont bientôt fini la cage de verre. Elle sera bientôt impossible à entendre.**

**\- Très bien patron.**

**\- Et avez-vous branché notre deuxième invité comme je vous l'ai dit ?**

**\- Oui. »**

Sur un geste de Clive, le complice prit congé.

**...**

Flora n'en revenait. Cela ne pouvait pas être le garçon auquel elle avait donné son entière confiance. Impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui ! Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Ce garçon qui s'était montré si charmant ! N'avait-il seulement que joué un jeu durant tout ce temps ? N'avait-il pas été sincère une seule fois ?

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Même si elle avait arrêté de crier pendant un bref instant, elle recommença. Peut-être qu'ils se décideront à la relâcher au final. Des coups de poings frappèrent à sa porte en lui ordonnant de la boucler. Elle s'arrêta puis tendit l'oreille, entendant les deux hommes converser. La jeune fille prêta une oreille plus attentive quand elle comprit que l'on parlait d'elle. Mais les deux hommes bougonnaient et mâchaient leur mots ce qui entravait la totale compréhension de leur discussion.

**« …et le patron ?**

**\- Grmbl…saleté de gamine…se la fermer…**

**\- ...alors…on la tue c'est ça ? C'est lui qui s'en charge ? »**

Flora pâlit dans l'obscurité et laissa tomber son écoute. Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse de l'autre homme. Clive avait dans l'objectif de l'éliminer.

Alors elle devait faire un choix. Le professeur viendrait la sauver bien sûr, mais sûrement pas à temps.

Ce serait lui ou elle. Elle devait l'éliminer avant que lui ne le fasse.

Des hoquets de frayeur s'emparèrent d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle le tue. Non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ! Elle n'en serait jamais capable ! Il fallait simplement qu'elle le blesse, n'importe où, sur le bras par exemple. Il devait moins souffrir que si elle le touchait au torse. Le tuer était bien trop radical et tout bonnement impossible…même si sa vie était en jeu.

Flora serra ses mains tremblantes en une prière.

**...**

**« Patron, la cage de verre est enfin terminée !**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Dois-je aller chercher la gamine ?**

\- **Je m'en charge. Retourne à ton poste et envoie Jeff surveiller l'ascenseur. J'ai bien peur que le professeur Layton et toute sa bande soit déjà sur la tour. Il est hors de question qu'il arrive à destination.**

**\- Bien patron.**

**\- Et dit à Jeff que si je le revoie faire des puzzles alors que tout le monde est sur le qui-vive, je l'extermine. »**

L'acolyte hocha la tête puis repartit. Jeff était ce type de mec qui faisait tout pour en faire le moins possible. Nombre de fois Clive l'avait surpris en train de glandouiller dans les arrière-salles alors que tout le monde croulait sous le travail.

Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres soucis en tête que cet imbécile.

Le Boss prit des papiers sur son bureau, alluma un briquet et y mis le feu. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard, le professeur était capable d'atteindre le cockpit, malgré tous les mots de passe qu'il avait mis en place. Cet homme possédait une intelligence hors du commun, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à arriver jusqu'ici. Et si c'était le cas, il ne devait jamais voir ces papiers, les plans de construction de la machine ainsi que des actes d'achats mentionnant son nom pour éviter toute preuve écrite. Le jeune homme déposa les morceaux enflammés dans un cendrier et attendit qu'ils ne deviennent que des restes carbonisés.

Clive pressait le pas maintenant pour gagner la cellule de Flora. Cette dernière avait cessé de crier durant ces cinq dernières minutes. Étrange.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup. La fille était là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux rouges et le teint pâle. Sans même se soucier si elle allait bien, il la tira par le poignet de nouveau pour l'entraîner dans une pièce où seul un pont menait à un dôme de verre.

**...**

Ça y est. Il allait l'exécuter, là, sous cette coque de verre. Comme une jeune fille donnée en sacrifice pour un Idéal qu'elle ne partageait pas.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle cherchant une arme improvisée. Mais cette salle était vide. Tremblante, elle suivait Clive qui ne la lâchait pas d'un pouce, en prenant conscience que sa fin était proche.

Soudain, elle vit quelque chose briller du coin de l'œil. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Était-ce bien un couteau ?! Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main un peu plus…il était à moitié enfoncé dans la rainure du sol, sûrement égaré par quelqu'un. Un cadeau tombé du ciel.

Elle n'avait plus le droit d'hésiter.

Ni une ni deux, elle se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de son bourreau, se précipita sur le couteau qu'elle extrayait avec difficulté. Clive, encore sonné, pris conscience petit à petit de la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Quand il vit Flora se jeter sur lui avec une expression déterminée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La petite Flora qui se jetait sur lui pour le tuer ! C'était fort amusant !

Son sourire ne s'effaça pas et cela même lorsque Flora le saisit par la cravate, il continua à la fixer droit dans les yeux, ne se lâchant pas du regard.

Flora était concentrée, tremblante comme la mort, le visage tendu par l'angoisse de l'acte qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne s'en sentait pas du tout capable, et elle savait que Clive le savait, ce qui était pire que tout.

**« Vas-y Flora ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »**

Sa voix était moqueuse, empreint d'un amusement qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

**« Je suis désarmé,** dit-il en ouvrant ses paumes, **n'hésite surtout pas ! Ce serait tellement dommage que tu loupes ta chance ! »**

Flora palissait à vue d'œil et rapprocha son arme de lui. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Même s'il savait que Flora ne serait jamais capable de lui planter ce couteau, Clive savait qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas aller trop loin non plus.

Son sourire ne se départit à aucun moment. Il trouvait même Flora séduisante, son courage l'impressionnait secrètement.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se jeta contre elle, en déviant son couteau. Il la plaqua contre le dôme de verre et l'embrassa avec passion. Prise par surprise, Flora baissa sa garde et Clive en profita pour lui arracher son arme des mains qu'il balança au loin. Au lieu de la menacer à son tour avec le couteau pour la faire entrer dans sa prison, il plaqua ses mains le long de la paroi et continua à l'embrasser. Flora répondit à ses baisers avec autant d'entrain que lui.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentaient-ils soudain si fusionnels ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Silencieusement, Clive porta Flora sans cesser de l'embrasser, cette dernière ayant toujours ses bras autour de son cou. Il avançait au centre du dôme et la déposa délicatement au sol. Ils s'échangèrent de brûlantes caresses intimes, prenant à peine le temps de respirer entre chaque langoureux baisers. Tandis que Flora s'agrippait à sa chemise pour ne pas le laisser partir, celui-ci finit par se dégager de son emprise. Il prit son menton dans ses mains, l'embrassa une dernière fois avec violence puis regagna à reculons la sortie de la cage.

**« Non… »** murmura la jeune fille quand elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Elle se redressa maladroitement sur ses jambes, un peu chancelante puis courra pour tenter de sortir à son tour. Mais Clive posa sa main droite sur un rectangle et la porte se referma et Flora se fracassa contre la paroi.

**« Trop tard…** chuchota t-il en souriant

**\- Espèce de… »**

La captive était toujours collée contre la paroi, main contre le verre, le visage teinté par la colère, ou plutôt par sa propre stupidité. Clive tendit également une de ses mains qu'il déposa sur celle de Flora. Seule la paroi de verre les séparait.

**« Au revoir Flora…ou plutôt devrais-je dire, à bientôt… »** souria t-il en coin

Il tourna les talons sans se retourner, tel un mâle dominateur, laissant Flora dans sa cage de verre, le visage encore rouge de ses baisers.

* * *

**Mot de la fin :** Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Merci de votre lecture !**

* * *

**Remerciement :**

**vie99 : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner ton avis ! Je suis sincèrement ravie que ce petit OS et ce couple t'ai plu ! :D Encore merci !

**Lola :** Merci beaucoup ! :3 Je suis contente de voir que ce couple te plaît ! :3


End file.
